


Erotyczne fantazje 158

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 158

Głośne jęki roznosiły się po całym pokoju, kiedy Ruby wchodziła w tyłek dziedziczki swoim penisem. Jej oddech przyspieszał za każdym silnym pchnięciem Ruby, które były coraz szybsze. 

Nasienie liderki, wypełniło wnętrze kobiecości białowłosej łowczyni. Weiss przeżyła jeden z lepszych orgazmów w jej życiu. Kiedy liderka, wyjęła z niej swojego członka, sperma zaczęła wypływać z wnętrza jej tyłka.


End file.
